stickin_aroundfandomcom-20200213-history
List of home media
This page lists the region 1 releases, if your looking for the region 4 releases, see List of home media/Region 4 releases. The list of home media is a list of VHS tapes of the series. First it started when Cinépix Film Properties started to release the series on VHS in 1996 to 1998, later 3 VHS tapes where rereleased in 1999 one year after the series cancelation and when Cinépix Film Properties was Lionsgate Home Entertainment. Nowadays, the VHS tapes have become extremely rare and hard to find. However, if you are lucky, you can find them on Amazon.com or Ebay. Volume 1 Volume 1 is the first volume of the series. It was originally released on December 3, 1996 by Cinépix Film Properties. Later, it was re-released in somewhere in 1999 by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. VHS format Running Time: 1 hour and 9 minutes Episodes *Bye Bye, Baby Birdie *Photo Oops *Didn't'cha, Mr. D? *Disciplinary Action *This is a Hiccup! *Return Your Seats to an Uptight Position Gallery Stickin' Around Vol 1 VHS.jpg|The VHS cover itself. Stickin' Around Vol 1 VHS (Back Cover).jpg|The back cover. Volume 2 Volume 2 is the second volume of the series. It was originally released on March 2, 1997 by Cinépix Film Properties. Later, it was re-released in somewhere in 1999 by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. VHS format Running Time: 1 hour and 9 minutes Episodes *Disappearing Act *Yams Away *Buttnocchio *Environmentally Frenzied *Casa Blank Stare *The Amazing Rubber Guy Gallery Stickin' Around Vol 2 VHS.jpg|The VHS cover itself. Stickin' Around Vol 2 VHS (Back Cover).jpg|The back cover. Volume 3 Volume 3 is the third volume of the series. It was originally released on July 14, 1997 by Cinépix Film Properties. Later, it was re-released in somewhere in 1999 by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. VHS format Running Time: 1 hour and 9 minutes Episodes *Jumbo Frank *Lassie Go Home *Coat of Many Troubles *Owed to a Tree *And the Wiener Is... *If It Ain't Fixed, Break It Gallery Stickin' Around Vol 3 VHS.jpg|The VHS cover itself. Stickin' Around Vol 3 VHS (Back Cover).jpg|The back cover. StickinAroundVol3frenchversion.jpg|An extremely rare french version of the tape. A Magical Adventure A Magical Adventure is the fourth volume of the series. It was originally released on January 9, 1998 along with A Very Hip Presentation. VHS format Running Time: 1 hour and 11 minutes Episodes *Return Your Seats to an Uptight Position *The Amazing Rubber Guy *The Mucus Touch *If It Ain't Fixed, Break It *Hit the Showers *Dill, Man of Letters Gallery Stickin' Around A Magical Adventure VHS.jpg|The VHS cover itself. Stickin' Around A Magical Adventure VHS (Back Cover).jpg|The back cover. Stickin' Around A Magical Adventure VHS (Tape only).jpg|The VHS tape. A Very Hip Presentation A Very Hip Presentation is the fifth and last volume of the series. It was originally released on January 9, 1998 along with A Magical Adventure. VHS format Running Time: 1 hour and 11 minutes Episodes *And the Wiener Is... *Beware the Lunchwad *Aaand Action! *Madam Know-It-All *Night of the Living Dumpster *The Good, The Bad and the Bradley Gallery Stickin' Around A very Hip Presentation VHS (Full cover).jpg|The full version of the VHS cover. Stickin around a very hip presentation back cover.jpg|The back cover. Stickin around a very hip presentation vhs tape.jpg|The VHS tape. Trivia *All of the VHS Tapes only includes the episodes from Season 1. *None of the Season 2 and Season 3 episodes where ever released on VHS nor on any of these VHS tapes. Category:Lists Category:Merchandise